


Birthday cake

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor gets a special present for his birthday.





	Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this fic I wrote in Italian some time ago because I promised it XD

-For he's a jolly good fellow,

for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow,

which nobody can deny!-

 

Some people weren’t able to finish singing the song before bursting out laughing since the “jolly good fellow” was Victor Creed, Sabretooth, mercenary and merciless killer. And it was exactly because of this that they had chosen this song instead of the usual and boring “Happy birthday to you”.

They had organized everything in secret, making the birthday man believe that there would be a meeting of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. As soon as he entered the big room, although, everyone started singing, making him laugh.

Well, it had been a brilliant idea, he would have never expected it!

As soon as the laughter faded, a cart with a huge cake covered in cream and strawberries on it came in from the door that led to the kitchen. It looked like one of those multi-layered cakes usually made for weddings.

Victor, still chuckling, walked closer to it.

-If there’s a person inside they surely can’t be that tall.- he jokingly said.

At that mockery the top of the cake was ripped from the inside by familiar clawed hands.

-Listen here, bub, you’d just thank that they thought ‘bout it!- Logan angrily answered. He still couldn’t believe they talked him into doing something this embarrassing and dumb! They even made him wear the typical Playboy’s red bunny suit (a male version of it), with furry ears and tail too!

Victor burst out laughing again at that sight, doubling up like most of the others.

Wolverine blushed, hardly managing to keep himself from destroying the cake and attack his nemesis.

They needed a few minutes in order to get a hold of themselves again and to make the laughter fade, letting Sabretooth talk to Logan.

-You’d just be honoured of bein’ my birthday present, runt.- he mischievously chuckled, leaning on him to get his face a few centimetres from the other’s. –After the party we’ll have lots of fun together…-


End file.
